The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Florence. Florence was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was an unnamed hybrid. The male parent was also an unnamed hybrid. Each of the parent plants were proprietary, and have not been released or marketed, and are maintained strictly for use in the breeding program. Florence was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 21, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Florence was accomplished when vegative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environement in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed in Florence are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Florence, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals are distinctive dark pink with green tips and some mostly small brownish spots occurring in highest concentration around the green tips and around the vein pattern of the outer petals.
2. The inner portion of the body of the two top inner petals is light pink at the base, cream and yellow in the center, and the upper most portion of the body being dark pink similar to the color of the outer petals; the lowerr inner petal is dark pink and does not have a cream with yellow band.
3. Small brownish streaks appear on the inside portion of the inner petal body, increasing in length and width from the attachment point to the apex of each of these petals.